


Hurt Me Good

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Flogging, Foot Fetish, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: It's perfect. Just the right amount of pain.





	Hurt Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21. Sadism/Masochism

                “There you go… that’s it…”

                Sideswipe guided Sunstreaker up onto the padded bench with gentle, yet firm hands. As soon as his knees made contact with the cushion, he started to shake.

                “Shhh…” Sideswipe said softly, helping Sunstreaker drape himself over the arched top. Once he settled, Sideswipe secured Sunstreaker’s wrists via cuffs fastened to the legs of the bench. Then he moved behind Sunstreaker and fastened a spreader bar between his ankles. A soft rope wound around Sunstreaker’s lower thighs one by one, just above his knees. Sideswipe threaded the rope beneath the sawhorse and to its front legs, just below his hands.

                After a pat to Sunstreaker’s shoulder, Sideswipe took a step back. Sunstreaker swore he could feel his brother’s gaze roving over his tied down frame and it both terrified and thrilled him.

                “How does that feel?” Sideswipe asked, moving back in and trailing a hand down Sunstreaker’s lower back.

                “… hurts,” Sunstreaker replied truthfully.

It was actually the tops of his shins that rested on the padding. His knees hung over the cushion’s edge, forcing his pedes up towards the ceiling. The arch of his back pulled at his shoulders and put unnatural strain on his hips, and the cuffs were too small, digging deep into the plating of his wrists.

                “Hmm. Good,” Sideswipe said decisively. “Can’t you have you too comfortable during your punishment, after all.”

                “… Sir… please… you don’t have to punish me… I’ve learned my lesson and I’ll be good from now on,” Sunstreaker said, squirming to test just how securely he was tied down.

                Sideswipe swatted Sunstreaker across the aft, making him jump. Then he did it harder, with enough force behind it to rattle the sawhorse. Sunstreaker bit his lower lip because that was Sideswipe’s way of telling him just how much pressure he would be using for the main event.

                Considering where Sideswipe was going to whip him, Sunstreaker was in for an interesting night.

                “No, I don’t think you _have_ learned your lesson,” Sideswipe announced. “And honestly…? I just want to hurt you. You’re been driving me crazy lately… all the nonstop waxing and polishing. Even the underside of your feet. Who does that? No one sees there.”

                Sideswipe lightly trailed a finger down the center of his right pede, and Sunstreaker outright whimpered. Oh, Primus, this was going to hurt so much.

                A light slap made him jerk in place with a despairing moan, and Sideswipe chuckled. “Oh, Sunstreaker… you naughty, naughty boy. Do you know what I’m going to do? I’m actually going to give you a reason to detail yourself down here.”

                “Please no, sir! Please, don’t!” Sunstreaker begged, jerking against his bonds. He knew it was futile, though. They used materials that couldn’t be broken, at least not with this little amount of slack. Sunstreaker was well and truly stuck.

                “Damn, but I’m going to enjoy this,” Sideswipe murmured. The next second, Sunstreaker’s right pede exploded in a burst of white-hot agony.

                Sunstreaker howled, trying to pull his foot away, but the ties held firm. Two more quick lashes and Sunstreaker was biting through his lower lip, drops of energon welling up and dribbling down his chin. Primus, it was like he had stepped into a puddle of lava!

                His entire haptic net was buzzing, every sensory node primed. Unbidden, Sunstreaker’s interface panel pinged for release, and he absently approved it. Then he gave a shrill cry when Sideswipe whipped the back of Sunstreaker’s thighs, only two inches away from Sunstreaker’s exposed valve.

                “You getting off on this, Sunstreaker?” Sideswipe demanded. He lashed the bottom of Sunstreaker right pede, in the exact same spot as the first time, doubling the sensory input.

                “… no! No, I’m not!” Sunstreaker replied in a rough, hoarse voice.

                He was, of course. But that was part of the game.

                “Sure looks like it.”

                Sideswipe thrust three fingers into Sunstreaker’s valve without warning, and Sunstreaker convulsed as a sudden overload washed over him. His calipers hungrily clutched at his twin’s digits even as Sideswipe switched things up and whipped the opposite pede.

                “I’m sorry, sir! I’m sorry!” Sunstreaker sobbed. He tried to thrust his hips back, needing the fingers deeper, his node aching from lack of stimulation.

                “I don’t believe you,” Sideswipe said. “Try again.”

                He withdrew his fingers, slapping Sunstreaker across the aft again. At the same time, the whip raked explosive fire across Sunstreaker’s pede, and he did his best to hide his face in his arm.

                This was going to be a long night. A long, pleasantly painful night.          

 

~ End  


End file.
